silenthilltheoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Hill 2 Timeline
Just a more in-depth timeline of the events of Silent Hill 2. No theory related dates are included here, only ones which have been confirmed. Silent Hill 2 Event Timeline 1820: *The Waterfront Landscape was painted. 1918: *The Little Baroness mysteriously went missing. 1939: *Strange events took place at Toluca Lake. 1964: *James Sunderland was born. 1968: *Mary Sunderland was born. 1970: *Eddie Dombrowski was born. 1974: *Angela Orosco was born. 1976: *Amy Baldwin was born. November 1983: *Death of Amy Baldwin. It's assumed she fell to her death from the attic in the Baldwin Mansion, after trying to retrieve a birthday card for her father, Ernest Baldwin. 1985: *Laura was born. 1990: *James and Mary visited Silent Hill on a vacation. 1990 - 1992: *Mary fell terminally ill, and was hospitalized either in 1990, 1991 or 1992 (unconfirmed which one) 1992: *Laura and Mary met each other for the first time at the same hospital. Pre Silent Hill 2 Events (Unknown Dates): *The area surrounding Lindsey Street and Nathan Avenue used to be a swamp, nicknamed the “Blood Swamp” as it was the location where executioners would dump the water that they used to clean their tools. *Ernest Baldwin found three items needed for the “Rebirth Ritual”; Book of Lost Memories, Book of Crimson Ceremony and the Obsidian Goblet. Sadly he was unable to obtain the fourth, White Chrism, as he could no longer leave his house. (Possibly died) *Angela Orosco killed her father by stabbing him in the neck and torso during an abusive encounter. (Possible this occurred in 1993, around the time of Silent Hill 2) *Eddie Dombrowski killed a dog and shot a man in the leg because he reached boiling point after his abuse and torment from others. (Possible this occurred in 1993, around the time of Silent Hill 2) 1993: *Laura received a letter from Mary wishing her a happy 8th birthday (Around a week before the events of Silent Hill 2) *James suffocated Mary with a pillow close to the events of Silent Hill 2. =Events of Born from a Wish Occur= *Maria woke up in Heaven’s Night and navigated to the Baldwin Mansion. *Maria attempted to open a door leading to a lounge on the second floor of the mansion; however, it slammed shut when she attempted to open it, and was locked by somebody behind the door. This person eventually introduced themselves as Ernest Baldwin, a man who doesn’t like to be disturbed. *Maria found a birthday letter in the attic of the mansion for the father of Amy Baldwin (See 1983) *Maria met Ernest Baldwin again behind a door leading to a study on the first floor of the mansion. She asked if he knew the little girl, Amy Baldwin, and after much deliberation worked out that Ernest was the father, which he confirmed as correct. He asked how Maria knew about his daughter to which she revealed her knowledge of the birthday letter she found in the attic, which Amy wrote just before the fall to her death. Ernest told Maria that this happened ten years previously, but he was still unable to forget what happened. *Ernest came to the sudden realization of what Maria is, hoping for a miracle he asked her if she could retrieve a bottle of white liquid needed for the ritual of rebirth from the Blue Creek Apartments next door, she reluctantly agreed after he explained that he was unable to get it himself. *Maria obtained the bottle of white liquid from the apartments and returned it to Ernest. Ernest thanked Maria for obtaining the item for him as it was the only item of the four needed for the ritual that he was unable to obtain himself, as by then it was already “too late”. *Ernest explained to Maria that she was “Born” in Silent Hill, and mentioned a man who was “looking for you, that isn’t you”; this man is James Sunderland who Ernest called a bad man. For some reason after pondering for a little while, Maria also agreed that this was case. *The door to the study unlocked, but Ernest was nowhere to be seen. Afterwards Maria left the mansion. *Maria headed in the direction of Rosewater Park, but stopped midway. She contemplated suicide by shooting herself, but before she did she threw the gun over a nearby wall, and continued towards Rosewater Park whispering the name, “James....” =Events of Silent Hill 2 Occur= Before Wood Side Apartments *James Sunderland made his way to outskirts of Silent Hill, brought to the town because of a letter that was written recently by his dead wife who apparently died three years before. She told him to meet in their “Special Place”. He proceeded to make his way down towards Silent Hill. *James met a woman in Toluca Graveyard who was startled when James introduced himself. He explained that he was lost, and asked directions to Silent Hill. The woman warned James to stay away from Silent Hill, but James wasn’t fazed by her warning as he had to find someone very important in the town. The woman also explained that she was also in Silent Hill to look for someone, the person being her mother. *James made his way to Silent Hill, and ended up on Sanders Street. After navigating onto Lindsey Street he found a blood trail, and saw a figure walking into the distance. He made the conscious decision to follow. *After following the blood trail onto Vanchss Road, James found a static radio behind a makeshift barricade, but was shortly interrupted by a monster. He managed to defeat the monster with a wooden plank. *After further exploration, James found a key on a dead body at the end of Martin Street. He used the key on a nearby apartment gate, opened it and then entered the Wood Side Apartments. Wood Side Apartments *On the third floor of the apartments, James encountered a metal grille between him and a key. He attempted to grab the key from the other side but a little girl came along and kicked the key out of reach, and then stamped on his hand. *James made his way onto the second floor of the apartments. After proceeding to walk down the north-west corridor he heard a strange noise. He continued down the corridor to investigate, and soon after his radio began to make a crackling sound. The source of the noise was before him, as for the first time he saw the Red Pyramid Thing, staring straight at him, with only a metal grille separating the two. *After his encounter with the Red Pyramid Thing, James retreated back down the corridor and into a nearby apartment room. In the right hand corner of the room was a television which was seemingly switched on, but was emitting nothing more than static; however, in the armchair, facing the television, was a dead man whom strangely enough shared an uncanny resemblance to James. *Eventually James was able to make his way back onto the third floor from another location, and was on the other side of the grille from the first time around. He entered a nearby room, and was suddenly face to face again with the Red Pyramid Thing who was punishing two mannequins. *Shocked by his second encounter with the monster, James hid in a nearby closet. After finishing the assault on the two mannequins, Red Pyramid Thing dragged the corpse of one of the mannequins towards James' location. It assaulted the mannequin again, but eventually let it go, and proceeded to move even closer towards James. In a sudden panic James picked up some nearby pistol ammo and he began to shoot the monster forcing it to retreat. *After passing through the apartment courtyard, James entered another wing of the building and made his way into Room 101. He was greeted by a dead corpse hanging out of a fridge in the nearby kitchen, and the sound of somebody being sick in the bathroom. *In the bathroom, James met a slightly overweight man being sick in the toilet. Immediately he told James that he wasn't responsible for the corpse in the kitchen, and that the corpse was already in the room when he entered. After the initial conversation, the man introduced himself as Eddie. When questioned about the Red Pyramid Thing by James, Eddie had no idea what he was on about, but confirmed that he did see some weird looking monsters. James then went on to ask him what happened in town, but Eddie had no idea; however, for some reason he was also drawn to the town much like James. Blue Creek Apartments *James made his way into the Blue Creek Apartment via a fire exit on the second floor of the Wood Side Apartments. He made his way into Room 109 of the building, and entered a side-room with a huge mirror, with the same woman who James met in Toluca Graveyard laid in-front of it with a large bloodied knife in her hand. The woman introduced herself as Angela. *James seemed to believe that Angela was contemplating suicide, and try to convince her otherwise. Angela's response to this was that her and James are both the same, and that it's easier just to run (from their problems), even then it's what they deserved. James quickly dismissed this, as he believed that he wasn't like her. He then asked her if she had found her mother, which she had not, nor when questioned did she know if she lived in the apartment building, but when James mentions that all she knew was that her mother lived in Silent Hill, for some reason, Angela was shocked James knew this and got up from her current position asking him how he knew that. *After the initial conversation, James asked her why she came to Silent Hill, Angela, incoherent as ever, changed the subject and asked James if he had found who he was looking for. James told her that he hadn't found his wife yet, and then proceeded to show her a picture of Mary; however, Angela had never seen her before. James then revealed that Mary was dead; Angela spooked by this got to her feet, and said she had to continue the search for her mother. James then offered for the two to travel together, but Angela replied that she was okay by herself as she would only slow him down. *Just as Angela was about to leave, James asked her if she wanted him to look after her knife. She offered to give it him because she didn't know what she would do to herself otherwise; however, when James reached for the knife she screamed, and took a defensive stance, placed the knife on a nearby table and retreated. *On his way out of the apartments, James met the Red Pyramid Thing for a third time, this time abusing a Lying Figure. After he finished with the Lying Figure, the monster turned his attention towards James. In an attempt to defend himself, James did battle with the monster, and after some time it eventually retreated allowing James to exit the apartment building. Outside Blue Creek Apartments *Outside the apartments, James met the little girl who stamped on his hand in the Wood Side Apartments. He then questioned her asking what she was doing in Silent Hill. Shocked by his response, the little girl asked him if he was "Blind or something". James then noticed that the little girl had a letter, and asked her what it was. She told him it was none of his business because he never loved Mary anyway, and then proceeded to run away. This confused James as the little girl seemed to know who he was, and she knew about Mary. Rosewater Park *James made his way to Rosewater Park, and met a woman overlooking Toluca Lake who had an uncanny resemblance to his late wife Mary, he called out her name, but when the woman turned around he noticed that it wasn't her. *The woman asked James if she looked like his girlfriend, but he corrected her saying she looked like his late wife. James was in awe, and believed it was possible that she could be Mary's twin because she had the same voice and the same face as only the clothes and hair were different. The woman then interrupted and introduced herself as Maria, asking James if she looked like a ghost to him; she proved she wasn't by holding his hand, and because she was warm (and not cold indicating that a person is dead), he realized that she couldn't have been Mary. *After the initial encounter, James attempted to continue on, but Maria asked where he was going, he responded that he was looking for his wife, Mary, and asked if Maria had seen her, but because James had told Maria earlier that his wife was dead, she appeared confused and responding with, "Didn't you say she died?". James then, for some reason like he supposedly forgot briefly, remembered that his wife died three years previously, but he got a letter telling him to meet her in their "Special Place", which he initially thought was Rosewater Park. *Maria mentioned that she hadn't seen her, but then asked James if the park was the only special place. He then had a brief flashback to when both him and Mary stayed at Lakeview Hotel, and wondered if it was the "Special Place" that Mary was referring to, and if it was still across the lake. Maria told him that it was still there, but made a joke about it being their "Special Place", possibly implying sexual implications, which made him angry. *James then proceeded to leave, but Maria stopped him in his tracks as she wanted to go with him because of the monsters, and because she was all alone as everyone else was gone. Afterwards she teased James, asking if she looked like Mary and then asked him if he really loved Mary, or if he hated her. He told her not to be ridiculous, and then both of them teamed up together to face the horrors of Silent Hill. Pete's Bowl-O-Rama *James and Maria made their way to Pete's Bowl-O-Rama. Maria refused to enter with James due to her apparent dislike to bowling. *James entered the bowling alley and overheard a conversation between the little girl from earlier, and Eddie (who was eating pizza). She was questioning Eddie into if it was robbery or murder that made him run away to Silent Hill. He denied both of these accusations to which the little girl replied, calling him a "Gutless Fatso". *Eddie told the little girl that he didn't run away from the police, but because he was scared. The little girl told him that if he did something bad he just say he is sorry, but mentioned that she had also ran away in the past from her problems. Eddie replied to her that he couldn't go back because nobody would ever forgive him for what he did. After this scene, Eddie asked the little girl if she had found the person she was looking for, Mary. *James then entered the room with Eddie and the little girl, but the little girl was nowhere to be seen. James asked Eddie if he was alone in the bowling alley, but then a bowling bowl rolled in front of both of them, and the little girl ran out of the building. *James was determined to chase after her, and asked Eddie to help. Eddie hesitantly replied, "Huh Laura", revealing the name of the little girl, and then refused to help because she said she was fine by herself; James then left the building to chase after Laura. *After exiting the bowling alley, James was presented with an out of breath Maria who apparently was chasing after Laura, but she was just too fast. They both made their way to a back alley behind the bowling alley, leading to the back entrance of Heaven's Night. Heaven's Night Category:Timelines